DC Games:MY VERSION
by penguinsrICYCOOL
Summary: Disney Channel Games my way!NEW PENNAME
1. Things ya need 2 knw and teams

**DC Games:My Way!**

**A/N:I was thinkin of this while i was watching tv.DON"T OWN ANYTHING!ZERO!ZIP!NADA!**

**Things ya need 2 knw and Teams**

Things u need 2 knw:

1.i'll name the event

2.i tell you which team members r playin

3.u send me which team you want to win

4.team wid da most votes wins!

**Teams**

Blue

Miley Cyrus(captain)

Keke Palmer

Monique Coleman

Lucas Grabeel

Corbin Bleu

Dylan Sprouse

Red

Vanessa Hudgens (captain)

Zac Efron

Brenda Song

Ashley Tisdale

Cole Sprouse

Jason Earles

Green

Kyle Massey

Miara Walsh

Jason Dolley

Madison Pettis

Ashley Leggat (Casey)

Michael Seater (Derek)


	2. Events

**Events**

1.Obstacle Course III

2.Joust

3.Dunk Tank

4.Super Volleyball

5.Relay Race

6.3 legged race

7.Bball Bouncers

8.Rock,Paper,Scissors RUN!

9.Steal the Bottle

10.Sing-Off

11.Closin Ceremonies

**You can donate points to your fave team but only from 1-10 don't go over 10!!!!!**

**If i finish this i ****MIGHT**** make another one**


	3. Opening Ceremonies!

**OPENING CEREMONIES:):):):)**

**OWN NUTHIN!**

Phil:Hello im your host Phil Lewis.And here is my asistant Kevin

Kevin:Hello Phil

Phil:Hello Kevin

Kevin:Were here today for the DC Games!

Phil:That is right!and this party will get more and more outrageous!Ok online point giver is now working!

Kevin:The online point giver is simple to use just review this story!

Phil:Alright lets get started by a per formance by Emily Osment!

Kevin:WHOOOO!

Emily:

i dont think about it

i dont think about it

Misunderstood..

Everybody feels that way sometimes.

oh-oh-ohh

I wish i could fit in with all the rest but I..

Oh-oh-oh

Got my own style

Got my own way

I dont care what people say

Yeah, Cause

I dont think about it

I dont think about it

I dont think about it

being myself there ain't no doubt about it

I wont cry any tears

I just live without fear

Im so happy cause im living my life and i dont think about it

A shooting star twinkling across the sky at night

Oh-Oh-Oh

Near, far i wish that everything would be all right

Oh-Oh-Oh

Got my own dreams

Got my own plans

Gonna get there anyway i can cuz,

I dont think about it

I dont think about it

I dont think about it

being myself there ain't no doubt about it

I wont cry any tears

I just live without fear

Im so happy cause im living my life and i dont think about it

Got my own style

Got my own way

I dont care what people say

Yeah, Cuz

I dont think about it

I dont think about it

I dont think about it

being myself there ain't no doubt about it

I wont cry any tears

I just live without fear

Im so happy cause im living my life and i dont think about it

I dont think about it

I dont think about it

I dont think about it

being myself there ain't no doubt about it

I wont cry any tears

I just live without fear

Im so happy cause im living my life and i dont think about it

Think about it.

Think about it.

Ohh.. i dont want to think about it

woahh.. yeahhh..cause im living my life and i dont think about it.

Emily:Thanks guys u r awesome!

Kevin:Wow she knows what she was doing there!

Phil:Yup, yup.Very talented!

Kevin:Alrighty this next performance is by Hannah Montana with True Friend!

Miley/Hannah:

We signed our cards in letters BFF

You've got a million ways to make me laugh

You're lookin' out for me; you've got my back

It's so good to have you around

You know the secrets I could never tell

And when I'm quiet you break through my shell

Don't feel the need to do a rebel yell

As you keep my feet on the ground

You're a true friend

You're here till the end

You pull me aside

When something ain't right

Talk to me now and into the night

'Til it's alright again

You're a true friend

You don't get angry when I change the plans

Somehow you're never out of second chances

Won't say "I told you" when I'm wrong again

I'm so lucky that I've found

A true friend

You're here till the end

You pull me aside

When something ain't right

Talk to me now and into the night

'Til it's alright again

you're a true friend

true friends will go to the ends of the earth

Till they find the thing you need

Friends hang on through the ups and the downs

Cause they've got someone to believe in

A true friend

You're here till the end

You pull me aside

When something ain't right

Talk to me now and into the night

No need to pretend

Oh, You're a true friend

You're here till the end

You Pull me aside

When something ain't right

Talk to me now and into the night

'Til it's alright again

You're a true friend

You're a true friend

You're a true friend

Phil:Great great!

Kevin:Alright this opening Ceremonie is over

Phil:but don't worry we'll be back (7 point donates)

Kevin & Phil:Bye!!!!

**Well there are the opening ceremonies!I need point donations to either team blue,red,or green**

**\m/**

**Kevin**


	4. Obstacle Course!

**Event 1:Obstacle Course!**

**Players:**

Blue Team

Miley Cyrus

Lucas Grabeel

Corbin Bleu

EXTRA PLAYER

Keke Palmer

Red Team

Vanessa Hudgens

Zac Efron

Ashley Tisdale

EXTRA PLAYER

Cole Sprouse

Green Team

Miara Walsh

Kyle Massey

Jason Dolley

EXTRA PLAYER

Michael Seater

Phil:Alright here we are for the first event.

Kevin:dramatic voiceThe Obstacle Course

Phil:Yes!Lets get ready for match 1!

**Ashley Tisdale(Red) vs Lucas Grabeel(Blue)**

Kevin:Its a HSM Showdown!

Phil:Showdown...Showdown...Showdown

**Obstacle Course**

Ashley:Bring it Lucas!

Lucas:Its brought Ash!

ref blows whistle

Kevin:Oh ashley is leading!

Phil:No lucas is leading!

**Status:**Ash Rock Climb

Lucas Rock Climb

Kevin:Ow!Ashley just fell

**BLUE WINS!!!!!!!!**

Kevin:Aw Ashley,Lucas Get over here.

Lucas:WOW THAT WAS AWESOME!!!!!!

Ashley:Laughs

Phil:So ash what was that?

_Instant Replay_

_Shows Ashley climbing then falling down_

Ashley:Well it was pretty slippery!

Kevin:Well congrats Lucas.

Phil:Yes!

Lucas:Thanks guys!

they leave

Kevin:Alrighty lets get to match 2

Phil:Yea!!!!

**Corbin Bleu (blue) vs Miara Walsh(green)**

ref blows whistle

Kevin:Miara is just pushing everything out of her way!

Phil:Corbin is just soaring over everything!

Kevin:This is a veryyyyyyy weird match!

Phil:Yup ya got that right!

Kevin:O Corbin wins!!!!!

**BLUE WINS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Corbin:YEA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Miara:MAN!!!!!!!

Kevin:Alrighty this is elimination time!

Phil:Yes,Red vs Green.

**Zac Efron(red) vs Jason Dolley(green)**

ref blows whistle

Kevin:WOW!Jason Dolley's winning!

Phil:No Zac got it!

Kevin:Its a neck to neck match!

**RED WINS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Zac:Nice try man!

Jason :you to

Kevin:WHOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!FINAL MATCH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Phil:Alright we've got Blue vs Red

**Miley Cyrus(blue)Vs Vanessa Hudgens(red)**

ref blows whistle

Kevin:Wow!Vanessa is winning!

Phil:WOW!That was sooo quick!

**RED WINS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Phil:Alright lets see the points and who got extra points!

Point Chart

Red:200+10(online points)210

Blue:150

Green:50

MVP:

Red:Vanessa Hudgens

Blue:Corbin Bleu

Green:Miara Walsh

Kevin:DC Games is now over see ya next time

**Well there goes the 1st event!Vote for MVP by reviewing saying which person!And Donate points!!!!**

**\m/**

**Kevin**


	5. Joust!

**Joust!**

**PS:I'm just going to pull a team name out of a hat instead of you guys telling me who wants to win!from now on telling me is only for MVP.Got it!**

Brian Stepanek:Hello everybody

Kevin:Yea!Its time for another DC Games Event!This is Brian Phil's replacement.

Brian:Yes,lets see who got online points and MVP!

Point Chart

Red:210+10(online points)

Blue:150

Green:50

Kevin:And MVP is...

Vanessa Hudgens!!!!!!

Brian:YAY!!!!!!!!!!!!! I voted for her like 27 times

Kevin:looks at him weirdlyUhhhhhh...Oookay

Lets see who is playing for joust!

**Blue Team**

Corbin Bleu

Dylan Sprouse

extra player 

Keke Palmer

**Red Team**

Brenda Song

Zac Efron

extra payer 

Ashley Tisdale

**Green Team**

Kyle Massey

Michael Seater(Derek)

extra player 

Miara Walsh

Kevin:Yea!Lets get this party started!

music plays

brian and Kevin start dancing

Brian:Here we go for match 1!

**Match 1:Dylan Sprouse vs Kyle Massey**

ref blows whistle 

Dylan: smacks kyle 3 times 

Kyle: falls off 

Ref:1-0

Kyle: shoves dylan off his pedastool 

Dylan: falls off 

Ref:1-1

Dylan: Smacks kyle 10 times 

Kyle: keeps his balance still 

Dylan: right when kyle keeps his balance he smacks him again 

Kyle: falls off 

Ref:2-1

Kyle: smacks Dylan **HARD**

Dylan: falls off 

Ref:2-2

Dylan: smacks kyle many times 

Kyle: falls off 

Ref:3-2

**BLUE WINS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Kevin:wow that was some match!

Brian:Yup it was!

Lets get ready for match 2!

Kevin:Its Rough Red vs Blue Blobs!

**Match 2:Brenda Song vs Keke Palmer**

Kevin:alright here we go!

ref blows whistle 

Brenda: hits Keke on the sides repeatadly 

Keke: falls off AHHH!

Ref:1-0

Keke: smacks Brenda everywhere HIYA!

Brenda: falls EEEK!

Ref:1-1

Brenda: dives into keke 

Keke: moves out of the way 

Brenda: flies into the ground 

Ref:1-2

Keke: smacks brenda **SUPER DUPER HARD** (LOL!XD) 

Brenda: falls off 

Ref:1-3

**BLUE WINS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Kevin:wow!blue is really taking control

Brian:yes yes they are!

Kevin:Alright here we go with elemination!

**ELIMINATION!:****Ashley Tisdale vs Miara Walsh**

Ref: blows whistle 

Ashley: flies into miara 

Miara: quickly dodges 

Ref:0-1

Miara: smacks ashley with **EXTREME POWER!**

Ashley: falls off 

Ref:0-2

Ashley: Smacks miara 

Miara: stands still throws a smack back at ashley 

Ashley: falls off 

Ref:0-3

**GREEN WINS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Brian:AWWWWWWWWW! sobs RED GOT ELIMINATED!PORQUA!!!!!!!!!

Kevin:UHHHHHHH...Oooooooooookay

Heres the championship!

**FINALS:Corbin Bleu vs Michael Seater**

Ref: First to 5 wins! blows whistle 

Corbin: smacks Michael 

Michael: smacks at Corbin 

corbin and michael **BOTH** fall off 

Brian:Oh we need an instant replay!

_Instant Replay_

_Shows Michael falling off first_

Ref:1-0

Michael:GRR... smacks corbin upward 

Corbin: stands still smacks him **EXTREMLY HARD**

Michael: falls off 

Ref:2-0

Corbin: dives toward michael 

Michael: not paying atention gets shoved right off 

Ref:3-0

Michael: smacks corbin 

Corbin: dodges shoves the joust stick into his stomache 

Michael: falls off 

Ref:4-0

Corbin: smacks at his feet 

Michael: falls off 

Ref:5-0

**BLUE WINS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Brian: still sobbing Oh well blue wins

Kevin:Alrighty lets see the point chart!

Point chart

Blue:150+200350

Red:220+50270

Green:50+100150

Brian:AWWWWWW NOW THERE 2nd!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

MVP

Blue:Corbin Bleu

Red:Ashley Tisdale

Green:Michael Seater

Brian: sobs we'll seee you ne...eeext ti...me

**REVIEW PLZ!**

**\m/**

**CucooofKumquats**


	6. Authors Note 1

**A/n**

**I NEED REVIEWS!!!!!UNLESS YOU WANT ME TO DELETE THIS STORY!!!!**

**Its easy you just click the "go" button at the bottom of the page!**

**All you have to do is this:**

**(nice review)**

**(who you want to win mvp)**

**(and team to give points to)**

**if i have at least 3 reviews i'll post the next chappie up soon!**

**\m/**

**TheCucooOfKumquats**


	7. Steal the bottle:Xtreme!

**Steal The Bottle Xtreme!**

_Online points go to:THE BLUE TEAM_

_Blue:350+10 equals 360_

_Red:270_

_Green:150_

Phil:And welcome back to the DC Games!

Kevin:We're here today for the...

Phil:-imitates fanfare-

Kevin:Steal the bottle Xtreme!

Phil:Yes,heres how to play the 2 players from every team will have to run up to the center and then drop the bottle in their bin.Then when 20 secs. are up we open the bottle then take out the paper that says how many points that bottle is worth!If you get a minus ALL that means you lose ALL points!

Kevin:Before we tell you who's playing we have to announce our MVP...Its Corbin Bleu!Alright WOOO!Here's whose playing!

**Blue Team**

**Miley & Monique**

**Corbin & Lucas**

**Red Team**

**Brenda & Vanessa**

**Cole & Ashley**

**Green Team**

**Kyle & Jason D.**

**Ashley (Casey) & Michael (Derek)**

Phil:Alright here's the first match!

**Jason Dolley & Kyle Massey vs Miley Cyrus & Monique Coleman**

(whoo!)

Jason: (runs and gets 1 bottle)

**Green:1**

Monique:Go Miley go!

Miley:(Runs to the center and grabs a bottle)

**Blue:1**

Kyle:(runs to the center and grabs a bottle also)

**Green:2**

Monique:(runs to the center of the field and grabs a bottle)

**Blue:2**

(whistle)

_**FROM HERE I PUT BRIAN INSTEAD OF PHIL SO THEY SWITCHED **_ X)

Kevin:Alright thats it!

Brian:Yea ok Kevin you cover green and I cover blue

Kevin ok

**After judging**

Brian:So what did Kyle and Jason get?

Kevin:Well they got 200

Brian:Thats good!

Kevin:Except they got minus 100!How about Monique and Miley?

Brian:Well they got 100 and then they got plus 200 so...

Kevin:That means...

**BLUE TEAM WINS!!!!**

Brian:Alrighty next up we have

_ELIMINATION ROUND!!!_

**Ashley (Casey) & Michael (Derek) vs Brenda and Vanessa**

Kevin:Lets see what Brenda and Vanessa have to say about this event...

_**Player CAM**_

_**Player CAM on the Red Team**_

_Vanessa:Well what I have to say about this event is that i'm just scared because I might get our team a minus ALL and we would lose and get last place like last time..._

_Brenda:I say that this event is probably the scariest because the 2nd bottle that you pick could change everything._

_**END OF PLAYER CAM**_

Brian:Alright lets go!

(whistle)

Vanessa:(runs to the middle grabs a bottle and runs)

**Red:1**

Michael:(Runs to the middle thinks for a couple of seconds and grabs a bottle)

**Green:1**

Brenda:(Runs and just thinks for like 5 secs and picks a bottle and runs)

**Red:2**

Ashley L.:(runs to the middle and just grabs a bottle and runs)

(whistle)

Kevin:Okay brian you cover green and I cover red

Brian:(nods in agreement)

_**AFTER JUDGING**_

Kevin:Red got 300 and got plus 60 so thats 360 how about the green team?

Brian:well they got plus 500

_(Brenda and Vanessa get dissapointed)_

Brian:But they got minus ALL

_(Brenda and Vanessa smile)_

**RED TEAM WINS!!!!!!**

Brian:Alright we're here at the end of this event..

**Cole & Ashley vs Corbin & Lucas**

(whistle)

Cole:(runs and grabs a bottle)

**Red:1**

Corbin:(runs and grabs a bottle)

**Blue:1**

Ashley T:(runs and thinks for 10 secs and grabs a bottle)

**Red:2**

Lucas:(runs to the middle thinks for a sec and grabs a bottle)

(whistle)

Kevin:Okay you take red and I take blue

_**AFTER JUDGING**_

Kevin:Well Blue got 60 and then they lost it all

Brian:So red auto matically wins!!!

Kevin YUP!!!!

_**POINTS!**_

_Red:270 plus 200 equals 470_

_Blue:360 plus 100 equals 460_

_Green:150 plus 50 equals 200_

_MVP_

_Red:Brenda and Vanessa_

_Blue:Corbin and Lucas_

_Green:Ashley L. and Michael_


End file.
